Contents are produced around the world in a primary language, and dubbed into few languages. However, they are not able to reach to the wider audiences, who may be interested in viewing these contents, however because of language barrier cannot consume those contents. If the contents are provided in a language which a viewer knows, there is a high probability that a viewer may view content.
At the same time, it is not possible to dub a video in all the languages, which run in thousands and million. Many times, producer provides sub-titles in language of the viewer, if the language of the produced video is not known to the user. However, to provide the sub-titles too into so many languages is not humanly possible too.
Many times, viewers know more than one language, and if the content is provided in a language which a viewer knows, however have lower proficiency of understanding, still the viewer may be able to consume the video.
There is a need for an optimal mechanism to provide the contents to a viewer optimally, so that the contents consumption increases to a wider audience.